


The Masochistic Thrill Seeker

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Clawing, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Female Character In Command, Flogging, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Impact Play, Paddling, Pegging, Strap-Ons, debasement, submissive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As punishment for his crimes upon Manhattan, Loki has been banished to Midgard, and aside from his godlike strength, he has been stripped of his powers. The god hunts for adrenaline rushes and excitement to keep him entertained, to keep his blood rushing. When Loki hears interesting rumors about a particular woman in London who delights in giving her partners a special sort of thrill via domination, he seeks her out. The woman’s name is Irene Adler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“This must be the place.” He mused to himself. His eyes scanned the tall white building, and although he wasn’t sure what he expected, this lovely house looked rather harmless, considering the practices he heard went on inside its’ interior. Loki looked himself over once more, making sure his nice black tailored suit had no specks of dust or hair and that his silky emerald tie was straight and perfect. Once he was sure of his appearance, he stepped out of his cab, climbed the steps, and gently rapped upon the door, placing his hands behind his back as he waited patiently. His knock was answered with a soft voice of a female.

“Yes? Can I help you?” She queried.

“I’m here to see Miss Irene Adler.” He replied with a charming smile.

“Business or pleasure?” She questioned, and there was a hint of a smile in her tone. Her inquiry made the trickster chuckle before answering.

“Ehehe, I suppose one could say both, madam.” His voice purred. After a brief second, the door was unlocked and opened to reveal a small redhead waiting for him to enter.

“My name is Kate. Please follow me.” She instructed, and Loki did so. He admired the expensive and modern décor throughout the halls as he followed along. He noticed several nice paintings that adorned the walls he was certain were probably originals. They finally arrived to a small room with a small leather couch, a chair, and a large glass coffee table in the center. Kate gestured him inside and he sat down in the comfortable chair with his legs crossed and hands folded in his lap. “Please wait right here while I notify Miss Adler of your arrival.” She nodded before dismissing herself. The trickster couldn’t contain the grin creeping across his cheeks as he waited.

Upstairs, a woman was gazing upon her phone, watching her guest from a hidden security camera in a corner in the ceiling. She was sitting at a vanity mirror, brushing out her long dark brown hair that cascaded down her bare shoulders. “My my, aren’t you a curious specimen…” She mused with pursed lips. Her thoughts ceased when Kate came knocking upon her bedroom door.

“Come in, Kate.” She beckoned. She stepped in with a soft smile and bowed her head to the other woman. A small pink flush rose in Kate’s cheeks as she gazed upon her naked form for only a moment before speaking.

“Miss Adler, it seems you have a new client.” Kate stated and Irene rose from her seat to stride over to her wardrobe closet. “He seems very peculiar. Does he not look familiar?” She pondered. Irene simply nodded as she picked out a long black sleeveless formal gown. Little to Kate’s knowledge, she already knew who her guest was, or rather, she knew of him. In fact, she had seen him a year ago when visiting a museum in Stuttgart, Germany. There was a huge ruckus, a man had been brutally murdered in plain sight, and the one who caused all this mayhem was sitting in her waiting room. What could such a violent man such as he want with her? Irene couldn’t be sure until she went to speak with him herself. She sat back down at the vanity mirror and took out her make-up kit, selecting a scarlet-shade of lipstick to apply.

“Kate, before I go downstairs to speak with our guest, go ahead and lock up for the day.” Kate’s eyes widened, clearly surprised. Then her brow furrowed with curious concern, fidgeting where she stood.

“But Miss Adler…” She began.

“No but’s, Kate. Lock up and go home. I want to look into this one by myself, if you please.” Irene spoke firmly, to which Kate reluctantly nodded in acceptance. 

“Yes, Miss Adler.” She replied. She wouldn’t tell her directly, but Irene was giving her this order for her own safety. She couldn’t be sure whether this man intended on harming anyone, and if he did, she wanted to make sure Kate was safe. Once she had placed her hair in an elegant bun and did the finishing touches on her eye make-up, Irene then slipped on a pair of black silk gloves and proceeded downstairs. Loki’s ears caught the soft sound of bare feet padding closer to his room and when an elegant looking woman entered, he unfolded himself and stood gracefully. When she approached him, Loki took her right hand and bowed just slightly to place a soft kiss atop of it. The woman only arched a curious eyebrow at the chivalrous gesture, but wasn’t easily fooled by such gesticulations.

“Ah, you must be the ravishing Miss Adler. My name is—“

“Loki. Yes, I’m well aware of who you are.” She cut him short with a calm yet icy tone. His brow rose, impressed with her knowledge of his name.

“Ah-hah, I see. You’ve heard of me, then?” He queried with a wry smile. Her sharp teal eyes narrowed and her red lips pursed in thought.

“Yes. You were the one who caused the chaos in Stuttgart. And you were also the one behind the devastation in Manhattan, New York.” She stated flatly, but Loki only chuckled, smirking arrogantly. “Why are you here, Mr. Loki?” Irene didn’t beat around the bush, crossing her arms. Were he a regular mortal, Loki almost thought her demeanor was colder than his lineage… And he liked it.

“I understand you are in the business of thrilling others with promiscuously taboo means. I’ve come here to employ your services, to be titillated in ways normal means would bore me.” The god explained with a matter-of-fact tone. Irene hummed, she was perplexed now. With her arms still crossed, she slowly circled him, looking him over from head to toe, inspecting her quarry. 

“And tell me. Why seek out a mere mortal for these salacious impulses of yours? While I may not know what you are specifically, I’ve seen the damage you can cause.” The dominatrix countered whilst canting her chin at him, a small show of hearty bravery, perhaps foolish on her part. Loki’s smile did not waiver, despite hating to admit his situation to a lowly human.

“Ahem, eheh, as punishment for my ‘crimes’ here, the Allfather of my realm stripped me of my powers and magical capabilities. Besides my godly strength, I am just as mortal as you, much to my dismay.” He sighed. Irene couldn’t help but roll her eyes and shake her head at the arrogance of this man. She nodded over to the door.

“We’re done here. Please see yourself out, Mr. Loki.” Irene hissed but Loki held up a hand calmly, trying to regain her favor.

“I’ll pay you triple your normal rate.” He offered. Her left brow rose and for the first time since he arrived, the corner of her red lips twitched upward into a small smirk. She drummed her fingers against her chin in thought, chuckling.

“Quadruple it.” She demanded.

“Deal.” The god of mischief grinned wickedly. Irene smile and gestured for him to follow her.

“Come with me, Mr. Loki. I want to discuss your limits.” She spoke and he obeyed, following close behind her. Loki chuckled, causing her to look over her should at him inquisitively. “What is it?”

“Madam Adler, if you’re referring to my pain tolerance, I assure you it is quite high. What would break normal men’s bones is merely ticklish or almost harmless for me.” His voice purred and he didn’t see the sadist walking ahead of him grinning excitedly. Perhaps this one will be more fun than she anticipated. It has been ages since she gave her all to a submissive before. Under normal circumstances, Irene would proceed to ask him questions concerning any specific aftercare preferences, or if he minded being marked and/or burned, but considering he’s far from a normal client, she didn’t bother with such. They arrived to a large dark cherry red door, and the dominatrix gestured for Loki to go inside the room.

“Mr. Loki, please proceed through here and strip down, leave nothing on your person, and await my arrival. I will give you further instructions from there.” She directed and Loki nodded. He licked his lips and swallowed, his slight nervousness finally showing as his jaw clenched. Irene secretly delighted in the fact the god was finally showing some humility.

“Yes, Madam Adler. Is there anything else?” Loki queried, watching her sashay to what he assumed were her private quarters. Irene looked back over her shoulder with a sly smile.

“I want to you on your knees, Mr. Loki.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As punishment for his crimes upon Manhattan, Loki has been banished to Midgard, and aside from his godlike strength, he has been stripped of his powers. The god hunts for adrenaline rushes and excitement to keep him entertained, to keep his blood rushing. When Loki hears interesting rumors about a particular woman in London who delights in giving her partners a special sort of thrill via domination, he seeks her out. The woman’s name is Irene Adler.

The dominatrix looked herself over once more in a tall mirror. She was wearing a snug ruby red corset with black ribbon lacings that accentuated her ample porcelain breasts along with a short sheer black skirt with a little black thong covering her modesty beneath. The final touches to her ensemble were the knee-high shiny black leather boots with 3-inch heels. Irene’s battle-armor was complete. She sashayed out her bedroom and down the hall to the red door. When she opened it, she was pleasantly surprised to find Loki on his knees, as she had instructed, and he was completely nude. For a brief second, she admired his beautiful body, his skin was pale as ivory, making his shoulder-length black hair a stark contrast. Despite his current position, his brilliant jade eyes followed her with a predatory stare, and a small smirk was plastered upon his face. She kept an impassive face as she strolled by Loki and over to a wooden chest, opening it to pluck out a black and red flogger. She cracked the falls in the air and Loki stirred just the slightest on his knees, immediately feeling his skin prickle with gooseflesh. Irene took notice of his subtle movement and a small smirk twitched at the corner of her lips. Irene’s heels clicked across the hard wood floor as she came to a stop in front of Loki, placing one hand on her hip as she stared him down.

“Firstly, before we begin, we need to go over some rules.” She stated and Loki bowed his head respectively. “First and foremost, you are to not call me by name during this session. You will refer to me as Madam. No exceptions. Should you slip up, you will be punished and corrected. Understood?” Loki’s eyes narrowed. There was a flicker of defiant spark that made his irises turn almost lime green.

“Yes, Madam.” He growled reluctantly and Irene smirked.

“Second. While you have already addressed your incredibly high pain tolerance, I will give you three words to use when I check on your physical and mental condition. Use ‘green’ if everything’s fine, ‘yellow’ if you need a breather, and although I highly doubt you’ll use it, ‘red’ if everything needs to stop.” The dominatrix explained. The trickster licked his lips and gave her an affirmative nod.

“Understood, Madam.” Loki responded.

“Ah, you remembered. Good boy.” She praised him softly. To reward him for remembering her title, Irene reached a hand out to stroke the top of his head. In her mind, it was the equivalent of caressing the head of a seemingly calm wolf. However, the hardened dominatrix was mildly surprised to watch Loki lean into her hand, his eyes closed with content and yet a hint of anguish furrowing his brow. For just a fleeting moment, Irene felt sympathetic for the man kneeling before her, wondering what could have darkened his heart so to direct him down the path of death and destruction. However, none of that was her concern. Turning her demeanor a complete 180, she grabbed a fistful of his raven dark hair and yanked his head back harshly, eliciting a pained hiss from between Loki’s teeth. Her scarlet lips hovered inches from his face as she whispered, “Now then… Have you been wicked, darling?” She purred with a sultry growl. The god of mischief chuckled deep in his chest before instantly replying, “Oh, yes.” With no warning, she delivered a cruel slap to his right cheek, causing his features to go slack and his eyes widened in disbelief. She smirked when he looked up at her with baffled confusion.

“I believe you meant to say ‘Oh yes, Madam.’” Irene corrected and Loki frowned, unhappy with being caught in his mistake. “Well then, let’s get started with your punishment, shall we? Stand up and present me your hands.” She ordered. With a low snarl, he stood up and presented his hands, palms up. Irene stole a quick glance down his body and spied the impressive and rather engorged cock between his legs, already planning interesting things to do with it, but perhaps another time. She clasped her hands around his wrists and moved to positon them above his head. “Stay still and keep your hands up there while I fetch something.” She instructed, quickly moving to the chest to retrieve some red silk rope and sashayed back over to him. The dominatrix wound his wrists together and tossed one half of the rope over a hook in the ceiling, and then proceeded to loop around the space between his wrists. She had effectively trussed him up and Irene took a moment to admire his handsome body, noting his lithe yet subtle muscular frame, and how his body was covered with subtle scars, no doubt from battles she assumed. She hummed appreciatively as she glided her fingertips delicately down his long spine and was rewarded with a quiet rumble of frustration from his throat, making her smile. 

“Getting fussy, are we?” Irene stood back and swung her flogger hard across his ass cheeks, making his entire body jolt as he let out a pained moan. It did not go unnoticed from the dominatrix when Loki’s cock leapt from the solid strike. Curious to see more of his reactions, Irene sauntered over to her chest and slipped on a pair of black velvet gloves, the finger tips were adorned with hard plastic claw-like nails. She slid the tips deftly down his arm, his body shivered just the slightest but he made no sound. Her hand then reached around to his front, toying with his throat briefly with the pointed tips before sliding down slowly, applying more pressure the further she went. The harder she pressed the sharp claws into his flesh, his grunts became louder gasps and his back arched, pushing himself into the pain. Irene grinned as his hips jerked and she spied a droplet of precum pooling to the surface of his tip.

“Oooh, look at what a dirty whore you are. Getting aroused the more pain I inflict.” She sneered, speedily dragging another clawed hand down his back, leaving angry red welts in their wake. This action elicited a surprised and strangled moan from Loki’s lips, leaving him breathing heavily. “Perhaps I should further indulge your liking for pain.” Irene crooned, hearing her heels click across the wooden floor made the god’s skin prickle, partially from anticipation and nervousness, though he wouldn’t admit that to her. He kept his gaze forward, not daring to turn around to peek at whatever she had planned for him. Loki listened intently to the shuffling behind him, and he could’ve sworn he had heard her chuckle. His pondering came to screeching halt when he felt something hard and broad slap across his ass with astonishing pain. 

“Fuck!” He yelled and tried to jerk away, but the rope holding his wrists limited his movements, lest he wanted to dislocate something.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to speak, darling.” Irene chastised, and he swallowed a lump in his throat before the studded paddle struck him again. He bit down on his tongue hard as the dominatrix delivered five more excruciating blows, the fifth had almost made his knees buckle but he stood firm. Mentally, he was partially in shock. He knew that the cursed Odin had taken away most of his powers, but this sort of corporal treatment use to hardly faze him, much less actually cause him this much discomfort. Loki could feel his cheeks flushing as he watched a thin thread of his precum drip to the floor. He took a moment to spit up the excess saliva and blood that had accumulated in his mouth while muffling his noises. He immediately regretted this when the dominatrix’s hand connected with his left cheek.

“You’re making a mess on my nice floor, whore.” She growled and he winced. The last time he felt so debased and humiliated was with Thanos, but at least with her, while the pain was surprising, it was far less life-threatening than what the Chituari made him endure. And the sensuality behind her punishing blows somehow made this endurable… and oddly pleasurable, despite himself.

“I am sorry, Madam. Please forgive me for sullying the floor, Madam.” He dared to speak huskily, glancing up at Irene’s cold eyes, which softened just the slightest.

“Forgiven… How are you fairing thus far, darling?” Her voice had turned soft and her gloved hand came up to cup his right cheek gently. Loki’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment and leaned into her soft palm with content hum in his throat.

“Green, Madam…” He breathed. Her eyes narrowed curiously.

“Do you want more?” She crooned, to which Loki smirked in response. That was the only answer she needed. Irene began to unloop and untie his wrists from the ceiling hook. Once that was done, she pointed to a lone wooden table. “Go over to that table and stand there. Do not speak, and do not watch what I do.” She ordered coldly, and he immediately did as he was told. The god strode over to the table and clasped his hands behind his back, keeping his eyes forward while the dominatrix moved about. He listened to her heels click closer to him and inhaled, steadying himself for whatever she had planned next. He was surprised to hear a click and now found his wrists handcuffed behind his back. Loki turned where he stood and began to open his mouth to speak, but closed it swiftly when he felt something poke his stomach. He dared to look down and between Irene’s legs was a silicone nine-inched purple strap-on dildo. The dominatrix gave the trickster god no time to absorb what was happening as she pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees with a huff.

“I’m sure you can guess why I have this and where it’s going.” She growled and Loki swallowed another nervous lump in his throat before nodding. As he looked up at her, she placed her fingers and thumb alongside his jaw that forced him to open his mouth reluctantly. “I suggest you open wider like a good little whore, unless you want this to be very unpleasant.” The dominatrix gave him no room to protest as she began to shove her cock between his parted his lips and into his mouth. Although he tried to pull back, Irene fisted both handfuls of his black locks in a tight hold to keep him in place. As she slowly withdrew the phallus, Loki gasped for precious air and hurriedly slathered his tongue over the shaft to wet and lubricate it, knowing well what was to come. With another forceful thrust, Irene commenced a brutal rhythm of fucking his face, gazing down at him heartlessly. He fidgeted and squirmed uncomfortably against her grip in his hair as he struggled to breathe through his nose. He whimpered and grunted, feeling hot tears run out of the corners of his eyes and down his flushed cheeks. The more he tried to resist her thrusts, it only made Loki cough and choke, feeling his stomach lurch anxiously.

“Relax your jaw and throat. You can take it, my good whore.” Irene crooned with a cruel smirk. Loki closed his eyes, concentrating on easing the tension in his jaw and tilted his head up just slightly. He found this new angle helped relaxed his throat as well, now deep-throating her cock with ease. Loki could feel his saliva seeping over his lip, down his chin, and onto his thigh but it did not bother him. If anything, he mentally praised himself as he listened to Irene moan above him. The strap-on phallus was attached to a large curved bulbous tip that rubbed her G-spot continuously as his suction pulled on her faux cock. She could feel a pressure coiling deep in her stomach and decided she had had enough of his mouth. The dominatrix pulled him off her dildo with an audible ‘pop’, breathing heavily as she glared down at him.

“On your feet, now. And face the table.” Irene ordered.

“Yes, Madam.” Loki answered quickly while awkwardly trying to maintain his balance as he stood up. As soon as he turned around, the dominatrix shoved his upper half over forcefully to bend him over and used her foot to kick his feet apart. His ears caught the sound of something popping open and then wet slicking noises behind him. His whole body shuddered when Irene pulled his left cheek aside to circle his puckered hole with the cold wet tip of her cock. She teased and stretched his entrance by pushing just the head back and forth past his tight anal ring and just that small bit of taunting was making him pant heavily with lustful need. He couldn’t hide his whimpers as he arched his back wantonly, pushing back against her cock.

“Oh no, not yet. I want you to beg for me, whore.” Irene growled. She leaned over his frame and bit the shell of his ear, which earned her a hiss from his teeth.

“Please…” He muttered. Unsatisfied with such a pitiful answer, she slapped his ass hard with her palm. The harsh swat caused Loki to buck his hips and cry out.

“I know you can do better than that. Now beg!” She demanded, hitting him once more across his ass. To give him incentive to speak, Irene thrusted hard into his ass, making him scream as she stuffed him to the hilt. Just as quick as her brutal intrusion, she withdrew the faux cock swiftly, leaving only the tip to tease and nudge his entrance. Something within the mischievous god snapped.

“Please! Please fuck me, Madam!” He whined vociferously. “Make me moan and scream like a harlot as you ram me with your thick cock!” Loki howled while panting, his tongue hung over his bottom lip lewdly. “Dominate me! Make me your fucking whore!”

“With pleasure.” At her words, the dominatrix’s hips snapped forward again, forcing the air from the man’s lungs. Irene clasped her right hand upon Loki’s restrained wrists while clutching his hip with her left as she began an unforgiving pace of pounding her cock mercilessly into him, over and over again. Curses, moans, cries in different languages continuously fell from the god’s lips, his mind reeled from the pain of being stretched repeatedly but also from the unbelievable pleasure of his prostate being stroked with each thrust of her hips. Loki felt no shame as his cock wept precum between his spread legs, embracing her harsh rutting tempo.

“Mm-Madam… Ah, fuck… I’m… I’m so… Oh, Gods.” He whimpered desperately, unable to form a coherent sentence. Loki hadn’t noticed Irene releasing his hip, but gasped in surprised when he suddenly felt Irene pressing her chest flat against his back and long fingers wrapping tightly around his throbbing member. His mind was too far gone in his lustful frenzy to control his hips from bucking wildly into her fist, climbing higher to his release. He scrunched his eyes shut, feeling fire race down his spine as his orgasm overwhelmed him. His whole body tightened and he roared through bared teeth, feeling hot streams of his cum shoot onto the floor. The earth-shattering intensity of his peak left his legs quivering and panting breathlessly. Before his body could collapse from exhaustion, Irene carefully withdrew from him, un-cuffing his wrists hastily to drape his arm over her shoulder for support, and helped escort him out of the room to allow him to rest…

Loki slowly stirred to find himself tucked snuggly beneath the covers of a bed. Despite everything his body had endured just moments ago, he only registered a dull throb in his jaw and a minor ache around his tight entrance. He pulled himself upward in a seated position with a small groan, running a hand through his now disheveled hair.

“Ah, good evening, darling.” Irene’s soft voice washed over him like warm water and he spotted her sitting in a chair across from the bed. She sounded far less cold and cruel from their session earlier, but he had expected no less from the dominatrix. Loki fidgeted, somewhat unsure of himself and thought it was time for him to take his leave.

“I’ll fetch my coat, Madam.” He pulled back the sheets and began to slide out of the bed.

“Where do you think you’re going?” She queried with a tilted head, one curious brow was raised. Loki’s brow furrowed, confused by her question.

“I thought you’d… prefer I take my leave after the session was over, Madam?” He asked, but Irene shook her head.

“No, darling. You can stay a bit longer. And you can call me Miss Adler, or Irene, if you wish, Loki.” She smiled kindly as she stood from her chair and strode over to him. With a gentle push of her hands, she guided Loki to sit back in the bed. Loki heard her shuffling for something in the nearby bedside table and was pleasantly surprised when he felt the soothing sensation of a brush running through his slightly tangled hair. He felt every muscle within his being relax and allowed his body to slump, letting his eyes close as the woman cared for him. The last time someone brushed his hair was centuries ago, when he was but a small child and his mother would spend hours gently combing and brushing out his locks. “Do you feel you’ve been adequately punished?” Her peaceful voice brought his mind back to the present.

“Yes, thank you, Miss Irene.” He answered quietly.

“Do you think you’ll feel the need to be corrected again in the future?” There was hint of a smile in Irene’s tone and Loki smirked.

“Oh, yes... My dear Madam.”


End file.
